What If You Hadn't Pushed Him Away?
by Ito ED
Summary: What could have happened if Dave hadn't been pushed away. At least in my mind. First time in Glee. Smut, AU, OOC, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, future M-Preg. Please read A/N and Warning inside for more information. Thank you and Enjoy!
1. The Locker Room or How It All Started

**A/N:** Okay, I'm like a week old in this fandom and should really be working on my other stories, but this hasn't left me alone since I found my way here. Just a (kind of) SMUTTY, AU, OOC shot in the dark. I have the feeling my mind will turn traitor and think up a plot and turn this into a story, but for now it's just a oneshot.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. I'm pretty sure this is still a T rating, but some may consider it M? Those two always get me. I never know when I'm being too safe or tripping into the porn zone. Plus I know different people have different ways of measuring what they're comfortable with.

_EDIT May 28, 2011:_ POV's, in this story start with Kurt and then move to Dave after every bold italic mind shout (Yes, those are mind their minds shouting at them.). For people who don't understand: _Kurt, **Dave, **Kurt, **Dave.**_ Hope that helps. I am also working on the next chapter. I promise it won't be this confusing. More explanations next time. I'm glad people are enjoying this!

* * *

><p><em>This shouldn't be happening! Push him away, push him away, push him away!<em>

* * *

><p><em>YOU DON'T WANT HIM!<em>

He leans in again and suddenly your hands are on his chest, fingers digging in.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_**

Your mind screams at you, but you don't care. You've waited forever to do this. And not just to do it, but do it with _him_. You slide your hands through his hair, and get rewarded with a growl. In all your fantasies you never even thought he could make a noise like that. You slide your hands down to cup his ass.

_THAT'S KAROFSKY KURT!_

His tongue plunges into your mouth when you gasp. You're shocked, but turned on. Nobody has ever touched you like this. Hell, you've never been touched period. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself up. He pulls you closer and pushes you both into the locker while you wrap your legs around his waist. You pull him as close as you can with your legs and rub your cocks together. He breaks the kiss and buries his head in your neck with a moan. Oh! You know what he's doing to you, but you really had know idea what you were doing to him. Your head drops to his shoulder when he starts to match the rhythm you've set.

**_ANYONE COULD SEE!_**

You don't care. Not when who you've always wanted is willingly plastered against you. You just move with him, slow and frantic at the same time. You let the moans fall from your lips while his whimpers send you higher. That's the noise of your fantasies, and you suddenly feel hate. You hate the fact that there's probably someone out there that's heard him make that noise before. That this person has probably heard all of the noises _your Kurt_ has made. He's too… too everything to not have someone out there waiting for him. He probably has them lined up waiting, while you've never had anyone. You didn't think you'd get this lucky, not with him. It's selfish and you know it, but you want him to remember _you_. Only you.

_WHAT WILL THEY THINK?_

You couldn't care less about anyone else right now. Not when he's used one hand to pull your collar aside and attached his lips. Not when teeth and tongue and lips are matching what your hips are doing to each other. Not when you realize you're wrong. Not when your breathing's ragged and your heart's racing and your body's letting go.

**_WHAT WILL THEY DO?_**

You don't give a damn, because you can feel him cum. Liquid heat spilling out from him triggering your release. The sharp pain in your right shoulder is the last thing you feel before the pleasure takes you under.

\o/\o/\o/

You're whispering to him when you come back to yourself. You immediately shut up when the words register with you. You don't think he'd appreciate it coming from you. Not when that nameless, faceless man keeps popping into your mind. You finally notice that you're on your knees with him sitting on your lap. You both pull back and look at each other.

_WHAT WILL YOU DO?_

You don't want this to end. You're thinking that if he can get over his fear and you can let go of your anger, you two might have a shot together. Maybe you could get together to talk after cleaning up? You're about to ask when your phone goes off. He pulls you up, and you both spring apart. Your phone goes off again. You both stare until it goes off for the third time. You turn away as he heads for the side door. You silence your phone and head for the hallway, grateful that the only people in the school are there for clubs. You make your way to the car and, with a silent apology to Finn, head home. You think about turning left and going after him, but in the end go right and head home. First order of business would be a shower. It's funny, you didn't notice that you were sticky and cold when you were sitting on him. And it didn't feel wrong at the time, but it sure does now.

**_WHAT WILL HE DO?_**

You sat in your truck for five full minutes talking yourself out of going to find him. You convince yourself that it wouldn't be fair to either of you. You can't come out and he couldn't stay in. You make your way inside and head to your room. You strip and glance at yourself in the mirror. You see a bite mark on your right shoulder, along with fingerprints digging in on both sides. You grab some sweats and head for the shower. With a sigh you step under the spray. It would have been nice to talk to _anyone_ about this. You remind yourself to text Azimio. Any lie would do, just not the truth.

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?_

You call Mr. Schue and tell him you had a stomach ache and went home. You apologize and ask him to tell Finn. You don't think he'll care, but want him to know anyway. You thank him, he hopes you feel better. You crawl under the covers after you hang up. You hope he calls. He probably won't, considering that there's really no reason for him to have your number. And you don't have his, so that option is out.

You roll over and close your eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt.

**_WHAT HAPPENS NOW?_**

You don't hear back from Az, but that's not unusual when he gets blown off. You look at your phone, wishing for his number. There's no reason he'd have yours, not when you treat him the way you do.

You flop onto your bed and bury your face in the pillow. Sleep is always a nice option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a plot for this now. Damn bunnies! This is going to be marked as complete for now, just because I need to work on my other stories.

Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	2. I'm Not Picking Up The Pieces!

**A/N:** This first part is kind of the prologue, it's short and set in the future. Next chapter I'll be going back and picking up after The Locker Room. Thanks for reading!

I'm thinking about turning this into an M-Preg, but I'm still not sure. If I do, I may continue it in two separate stories and/or parts. I'd do that just because I know that some people are weird about that subject. I haven't decided anything, so please don't jump ship yet. I like opinions on the subject, but I want to remind readers that it is my story, I'm the one writing it. I've gotten shit before on this subject. Please don't tell me how to write, because I'm not out there picking apart your stories. **Constructive Criticism is fine, Flames aren't!** Thank you.

**Warnings:** For everybody else, **SLASH**, AU, OOC. And there is **Possible Future M-Preg**. Haven't decided yet! These are the warnings, if you didn't take the time to read them, that's your problem, not mine.

_**EDIT June 15, 2011:**_ I'm turning this into an M-Preg! It's not the main part the story, but it will be in there. And NO, it's not the reason Burt was acting that way! There is a different reason for that!

_**Aetheriata:**_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

_**cornflakesareglutenfree:**_ Totally agree about the Flamers (triple heehee). I've had it happen to me before, and it makes me wonder why they clearly read things that are marked as Slash (or anything else that they don't like). I find them kind of stupid. They don't seem to realize that they're wasting their own time, not mine. I've also been in a fandom where a person wrote a story, put it under the characters names, and when we readers clicked on it we got hit with propaganda about homosexuality being bad and against God. I clicked on their profile and they had done it throughout the entire fandom. Their reasoning being that they were against it, and didn't like reading it. Nobody understood why this person read those stories, especially when Slash and other such warnings are clearly defined in the summary or beginning of the story. Just thinking about it still pisses me off. Okay, now to get off the soapbox myself…

I'm so happy you love the beginning! I went through and left _Kurt_ in italics, and changed _**Dave**_ to bold italics. I also left a note to explain it.

**_Carolina:_** (It won't let me spell your name out, so I just went with Carolina.) I went back and made it easier to read. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this part too.

_**jekyllhj7:**_ Fixed the POV's. So happy you loved this! Thank you for reviewing.

_**nicolethecrazyone:**_ Thank you! It was supposed to be a PWP, but a plot just inserted itself. Glad you love it!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"You lied to me."<p>

"I can explain."

"Explain what? That you lied!"

"Dad please!"

"You lied to me Kurt! That's not okay! And you've BEEN LYING!" I watched him rub his hands over his face and sigh. "Explain it to me. Tell me why you lied."

I wish he'd keep yelling. The anger is easier to take than the disappointment.

"Come on Kurt. Tell me."

What am I supposed to say? Tell the truth? _'Well Dad, it all started in the locker room. I decided I'd had enough and went to confront him. Then David kissed me. Then he kissed me again, only this time I participated. Then we ended up rutting together like a couple of horny animals. Which, I'll admit, was quite fun. Oh! And after involves avoidance, a little denial, anger, yelling, tears, misunderstandings, straightening out said misunderstandings, lust, love, and guys. For both of us! There's more, those are just the easy ones. So you tell me DAD!'_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? You tell ME!"

"This isn't like you!"

"How do you know? It's been forever since there was a more than a quick Hello and Goodbye said between us! You don't know me anymore Dad."

"You know what? You're right. Because the last time I talked to you Kurt, you had a brain!"

"Okay." I shook my coat out and put it back on. I didn't even make it to my room to hang it up. It probably had wrinkles. "I'm going now." It took me two tries to get the door open.

"Kurt."

"No." Leaning my head against the door, I sigh. "There isn't anything left to say now."

"Kurt, if you walk out that door…"

I spun at those words. "What? If I go WHAT!"

"I'm not picking up the pieces. If you walk out that door, don't come back."

"Fine. I won't." I stepped outside and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This kind of shocked me, I didn't think that much angst would come out. Hope everybody enjoyed the beginning. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	3. I'm Going To Be Here No Matter What

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but I got a job taking care of a friends kids. The only problem was they got sick and gave it to me. So I spent a good chunk of the past week living in the bathroom. I'm finally feeling better, but now my Grandma has it. I hope nobody out there gets this. It sucks.

Okay, I have officially decided on M-Preg being in the story. I thought about splitting the story down the middle, but decided that I just can't do it. I love and applaud writers who can split their stories, making them go in two different directions at the same time. I've seen this done two different times, both authors had a slash pairing and a het pairing. The only problem I had with one author was that they included het, not because they liked it, but because they got reviews telling them to do so. Stupid soapbox. Oh well, it's either step up or trip. (And I just can't resist.)

**Warnings:** For everybody else, **SLASH**, AU, OOC. And there is going to be **Future M-Preg**. These are the warnings, if you didn't take the time to read them, that's your problem, not mine.

_**jekyllhj7:**_ Thank you for the review! Unfortunately I'm going back to where it started. You'll just have to wait for what pissed Burt off.

_**cornflakesareglutenfree:**_ Thank you! You'll have to wait to find out, but! you will get to find out how things got to that point. It may take a while, but it'll get there. I totally agree about flamers (snorts). It just makes them cowards when they leave off there names. I've known people (in real life) that have no problem stating what they do and do not like. And they got shit about it, but they at least had the balls to say, _'This is me. I don't like that. And I don't care what you think about it.'_. And they knew that most of us wouldn't like their opinions. But they still spouted them.

I've gotten Flames before, the two most memorable ones actually made me laugh. I'm pretty sure it was just one person, and if they had left a user name I would have replied.

The first comment was, "This is so gay.". My reply would have been, "Yes, I know. That's why I wrote it."

Second, "I think I thew up in my mouth.". My reply, "Please learn to spell before you comment again."

And those were my honest thoughts to those two comments. I deleted them because they were childish, stupid, and there was no one to reply to. Stepping down again. Thanks for reading.

_**Candybites:**_ Thanks! Here you go!

_**I love Kurt:**_ Thank you for the review and commenting on the M-Preg question. Chapter 2 was basically the Prologue. It's a flash forward to what will happen, or at least part of it. Yes, Blaine will make an appearance.

_**the pink post-it:**_ Thank you! Glad you love it. Also, thank for commenting on the M-Preg part.

_**alba angelo:**_ THANK YOU! Explanation forthcoming.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt?" A sigh. "C'mon buddy." I tried to push the voice away, but it wouldn't stop talking. "You need to wake up now. Okay, fine." I heard air being sucked in. "KURT!"<p>

"WHAT!" I jolted up. Right into his face. I grabbed my forehead and started rubbing. "Gaga, Dad. What's your problem?"

"You didn't call."

I stopped rubbing my head long enough to look at him. "What?" I didn't get it.

I watched Dad watch me. "Carole called me." I shook my head. I needed coffee. "Finn called her." I was about to tell him I didn't get what he was trying to say, when I remembered David and my fake stomach ache. I looked guilty. I knew I looked guilty. Dad knew I looked guilty. The sigh he made was the only confirmation I needed. "It's okay Kurt. Just, next time you don't feel well, tell me please. I was worried about you."

"I…Than…" Sniffle, cough. "Thanks Dad. I…"

"Kurt?" He held my face between his hands. "Son?" I sobbed as the memories swamped my mind. "Tell me what's wrong. Kurt, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong! Please!"

"_I… I… I messed everything up! I was angry, so angry. I… I didn't bother to find anything out. Now he hates me! He hates me! I fucked up! I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't mean it! I don't know how to fix it!"_ He pulled me back to him.

"You'll find a way to make it right Kurt. Everything just looks bad because you're can't see the whole picture. It can't be that bad son."

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for saying those things though." I sniffled, burrowing deeper into his chest. "You're right. I didn't see the whole picture, and I messed everything up. I want him, Dad."

"Oh. Well… I mean… Then… _Kurt?_ If you, if you really feel that way, you'll both find ways to make it right. Okay? It may take time, but I'm sure everything will work out between you two." I felt him lay me down and cover me up as I drifted off.

\o/\o/\o/

"Carole?"

"Burt?"

"Let's talk for a minute. Uh, in here!" I watched him practically fall into the laundry room. And followed.

"Okay…"

"SHHH!"

"_Okay. Why are we whispering?"_

"_Because, Kurt had a fight with that Blaine kid. I don't want them alone together!"_

"_Why? Was it that bad of a fight?"_

"_I think they're probably both blowing it out of proportion. It's because I think they'll make up!"_

"_What…?"_

"_Kurt said he wanted him!"_

"_Burt, he's growing up."_

"_It doesn't mean he's ready for _that_!"_

"_Okay! We'll all make sure they're not left alone. Can we get out of the laundry room now?"_

"Okay." I watched him walk out.

"_MEN!"_ He was going to have to face facts sometime. Kids always found a way to have sex. Even if they weren't ready.

\o/\o/\o/

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I sighed. _'Why couldn't she just leave me alone?'_

"_Dave? Davey come on, open the door!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"Fuck!"

"_He's says he's not hungry, and he won't open his door!"_

"_Well, then, maybe he's not hungry?"_

"_It's Dave. He's always hungry Paul!"_

"Thanks Mom. You can shut up now." I pulled the blanket over my head.

"_Then he probably ate earlier! Did you think of that Beth? Leave the boy alone!"_

"Thank you Dad." I burrowed deeper under the blanket and sighed. She knocked one last time on the door. _'Please take her with you!'_

\o/\o/\o/

'_Dave? Please open the door.'_ I sighed, but at least it wasn't _her_. _'Alright.'_ A sigh from the other side. _'At least let me know you're okay son. Please?'_ I shuffled to the door.

"I'm fine Dad. I just… Hang on." I stepped back and fumbled with the lock. I was not going to have this conversation through the door. At least, not with Dad.

'_Alright.'_

I moved my body into position and cracked the door. "Your mother's run to the store Dave. It's just us here. Will you talk to me please?" I let the door swing open and walked away. "Dave…"

"Close the door please." I flopped onto my bed while Dad grabbed the desk chair.

"Talk to me son."

"I like someone. But h…" I took a deep breath.

"Just take a deep breath and say it."

"Like a Band-Aid?" The laugh I let out sounds more like a sob.

"Yeah, all at once. Just like a Band-Aid."

"Okay. Okay. Okay."

'_You _can_ do this Dave. All at once. Spill it. Spit it out. Say it. TELL HIM!'_

"You see Dad, there's this b…"

"_**PAUL!**__ I ran into Jake while I was out! I invited them to dinner tomorrow! He just has to talk it over with Sally, but said that they didn't have any plans!"_ The sound of the cupboards opening and closing could be heard. _"Where are you?"_

"Dave…"

"It's okay Dad. Really! I'm still tired, so I'm just going to go back to sleep. Goodnight Dad!" I roll over and close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that are threatening.

"Goodnight son." I feel him press a kiss to the side of my head before he gets up. "And Dave? I'm going to be hear no matter what." My tears start before he's even out the door. It clicks closed before I let the sob out.

"_Promise?"_

\o/\o/\o/

"PAU… Oh. There you are! Did you hear about Jake and Sally?"

"Yes. Beth? I want to talk to you about something. And I don't want you to freak out! It's nothing bad. I promise." I know with the way she was brought up that this is a sensitive subject, but I need to know how she feels. I need to know, because our son almost said _"he"_ and was going to say _"boy"_. Because he's been miserable for months and I don't know what to do. Because when he started talking about this "person", he was happy. I should have had this talk with her years ago. "Do you think that Dave is gay?"

"No!" Great, the "end-of-discussion" voice.

"Face facts Beth! There's never been a girl! There's never even been _talk_ of a girl!"

"He's just a late bloomer Paul! Just because he's never brought a girl up, doesn't mean that there isn't one!"

"I'm positive that Dave is gay. And I think that we should talk to someone."

"I'll call Father Robertson!"

"NO!" I grabbed the phone from hand. "There's nothing wrong with him Beth! Being gay is just as natural as being straight!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did she always do this? I dropped my hand and sighed. "Beth… Look, I understand why you have a problem with this, but it's not going away." I pulled a card out of my pocket and placed it on the counter in front of her. "Do you remember Terry?" I watched her nod. "I've been talking to him about this. And I think it would be a good idea if talked with him too."

"It's a sin Paul!"

"No it's not. And Beth? I do love you. But I love Dave too, and I'm not going to let you take away a part of him. I'm not going to let anybody take that away from him. Call Terry." I turned and walked back upstairs stopping in front of Dave's door. _"I'm not going to let you deny who you are either son."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had this finished yesterday, but the last half was done when I wasn't feeling well. So I got rid of it and started over. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


End file.
